Like, So Time for A Makeover!
by molliegoodgolly
Summary: What if Bellas the pretty one? What would Edward do to win her heart? Involves makeovers and changes on the inside and out. Love has no eyes... but the bodies they belong to do. I story of love.. conquering over lust
1. Chapter 1

(?POV)

I was woken by the calls of my sisters. My beautiful, popular sisters. They wanted me to go shopping with them. This was another attempt to change my nerdy look. I declined. Like I always did. I mean why shoud I change? I was perfect the way I was. Staight A's would get you alot more places then good looks anyway. I must admit that having popular sisters go to the same school as you was really hard. I hated when all these guys would come to the house to take them on dates. I must admit... I was jealous, Not of the guys of course but of all the attention they got.

I heard another scream come from my sister Rosilie. She really wanted me to go. Then I heard a call from Alice. Oh sweet sweet Alice. She would one day ruin our family credit history. I finally sat up. And decided that I should go talk to them, and try to get them to lay of me. I gave a quick look in the mirror before heading down stairs. I wasnt awful looking. I had nice hair atleast. I finally made my way down stairs after walking at an incrediably slow speed. And there she stood. Beside my sisters the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her heart shaped face and brown doe eyes matched perfectly with the fullness of her lips.

"Edward, finally!" Roselie whined.

"Sorry sis.. I was uhhh.. sleeping. I didnt know we had company." I said referring the the beauty that sat beside her.

"Oh yeah. This is our new neighbor, Bella. You remember seeing the moving vans a few days ago. Well they left a Bella behind."

I walked up to her and stuck my hand out for her to shake. She gladly excepted and gave me a smile that could stop and restart a heartattack victom.

"Bella it is so nice to meet you. Im Edward." I tryed to act sauve but I knew I didnt do a very good job. But she seemed to see the goodness in my heart as she anwsered,

"Its nice to meet you to Edward."

She then looked at her watch.

"Oh crap! I got to go. My boyfriend is coming to visit for the first time since I'v moved. Ill talk to you guys later though, K?" With that my heart dropped. How dare I think that maybe this... Goddess would want a mere mortal such as myself? She walked out of the house and while she did so, I noticed the soft curves that made up her body. She truly was perfect. I could almost feel my face go into pout mode.

"Oh my gah! You are totally crushen on the new girl!" I turned around to see both of my sisters smiling. How could girl do this? They must be mind readers or something.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked though my long eyelashes as I stared down at the floor from embarrsment.

"That is like.. SO cute!" Roselie almost screamed. "We are soo going to set yall up! I mean how perfect. Like you could just go next store for a little action!" She winked at me. Eww creepy.

"I rather my sister not talk about anything to do with my "hook ups" thank you very much." I retored.

"Well I dont have any to talk about." Damn. Shes a bitch.

"Well.. have you looked at me latly? Im not exactly Bella material." I said. feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. I would never be able to get to Bella like this. I mean I was nerd central. I had big glasses. They were thick too. My hair was long. But atleast the color was nice. I pretty brass color. I skin, though clear was not great. My body was not muscled and my clothes were not the best.

"Well Eddy-Poo." Damn her again. " I think that maybe we could help with that. Alice said smiling up at me. Damn her and her Pixy like frame.

"How bad is this going to be guys?" I just had to ask.

"Matters... how bad do you want the new neighbor?"

I thought about this for a second. I thought about her beautiful face and beautiful frame.. her hair. Her hair that by closer inspection smelled of strawberrys and had a hint of red and blonde when light would hit it at the right angle. I smiled knowing the anwser.

"Alot." I anwsered as truthfuly as I could without going into the dirty details of what I was really thinking.

"Oh.. Then its going to really really bad there my little brother. But by school, which from this exact time starts." She looked at her cells phone to see the date. "Starts in 4 weeks. Now if we start.. well rifght now.. well have you maybe half way to Bella potentioal.. But thats only if you really want this."

"I want this." I anwserd

They both smiled knowing that they would finally get what theyve wanted for so long.

"Lets get started."

**HEY GUYS AND GALS **

**Ok well I was thinking about the Time Hold No one story I was going to start.. and thats still in the outline stage.. so i decided to start this.. I just had to write it. : ) RandR Please and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

(EPOV)

The day started off simple enough. We went to a few stores and just kinda walked around. Alice had thrown me into so many outtfitts I wasnt sure if it was real life or a nightmare. I some times felt as if my jeans were going to fall off my butt but Alice told me that thats how they were surpost to fit so I agreed to wear them for Bella. Shirts were flown everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I still dont understand how they made it to the ladys undergarments. Now that I was looking or anything... I SWEAR. Well after being caught in ladies underwere... where I got lost. Alice and Roselie decieded that I needed a hair cut. I disagreed. I resufused. My hair was that. My hair. You could change my clothes, but most certainly NOT my hair.

So As I sat in the hair dressers chair. I waited for the butching of my hair to be over with. Oh Bella you better love me afterv this. I thought sourly right before I felt the chair swivle around. My hair actually looked really good. It was still longish. But short. Easy to manage. The color that I loved was still there. But enhanced. Little blonde highlights were swept across the coppor color. I must admit. I loved it. I was happy they forced me into the chair and tied me down. But before they could untie me, the hair dresser I now saw her name was Ginny bu the name tag on her chest. Came over and pushed my chair down.

"Sorry Eddie.. This is going to hurt." I heard Alice say.

And before I could say anything. Hot wax was being porred on my eye brows. I screamed bloody murder as she pulled the unrully hair from my eyebrows. When she was finished. I looked back in the mirror. I must admit.. Even without my glasses. I could see a big differnce. And I liked it.

Alice and Roselie started to untie my hands from the chairs arms. I was happy to be released. They had used tires. I had never before known how strong they really were till I was tied down by them.

Finally, after paying for the hair cut I thought that the day was finally at an end. But no, I was horribly wrong. I was being moved. Pushed towards a eye clinic. Oh no! What were they going to do to me? I tryed to push back. But sadly my sisters were stronger then I. I mean theres two of them. I would be being Lasik. Ok, I could do that. I hated these glasses with a passion. The idea of not having to use them made me very happy. I sat down in the chair after a short wait. It was amazing what two gorgeous women could make a doctor do.

"This wont hurt abit. Just look into the light and before you know it youll have 20/20." The kind doctor assured me as he pushed the comfy chair down. The actual surgury lasted only 30 minutes( Idk how long it really is.. just go with me here). When it was over I sat up. Feeling a little dizzle. Everything was alot more blurry then before. This really worried me. Had I just ruined my eye sight even more? Seeing the quesioning expression on my face the doctor said

"Dont worry son. It has to get worst before it can be better." With this he started to laugh. Noticing that I was laughing with him he abrutly stopped.

"Youll just have to wear this for a few hours. I would suggest you go home and rest." Thank god someone else agrees with me.

"Could you tell that to my sisters?" I really needed him to. He smiled, handing me these huge, ugly sunglasses. "Youll have to wear these, but only while outside. Like I said. You should go get some rest. Ill go get your sisters so they can walk you out." With this. He walked out of the room. I knew they had returned when I heard Alice

"Wait we payed you to make him nocturnal?" I was hoping she was joking though she sounded very serious. "That was soo not what I wanted! I wanted him to like.. be able to see.. in the the day!" I heard the panic in her voice and decieded to end her turtore.

"No Alice. I just need to wear these for the day. The doctor suggest I go HOME and rest. my eyes need to ajust."

I heard her let out a sign of relief and felt her hands grab my arm to led me out of the office. They both helped me into the car and later out of it. They led me through the front door. I heard my mother gasp at the sight of me.

"Oh my goodness! GIRLS! What in gosh sakes did you do to my baby boy!" My mother sounded so worried.

"Dont worry mom.Im fine. I just got uhhh Lasik."

"Why?" She was really confused by now. She had offered to take me to get it for a long time.

"I dont know." I could alomst feel the blush creep up my face. Even though I could not see my mother I knew she was beaming.

"Oh my goodness! Its a girl! Its a girl!" My mother was screaming at the top of her lungs with such excitement.

"Holy shit! Your not gay." Ohh how I knew this voice all to well. My sisters Boyfriend. Emmett. He was alright.. for a meathead. He was the football star of the school. Most people would think he was a jerk. But really he was stupid. But he loved my sister alot. So I delt with him.

"Of course hes not. Hes just waiting for the right women right Edward?" I also knew this voice. Jasper. The kind and soft spoken boyfriend of my little Alice. He treated her so well I couldnt help but liek him alot.

"I think I have." I smiled.

"YAY YAY YAY!!!" This again. was my mother bouncing up and down up and down. The suddenly two giant arms grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"EMMETT! Put him down!" I could almost hear her hand smack the side of his head. " Man im so proud of you! You finally hitten that?" Again a smack.

"I aint "hitten" nothing. Now can I please go back to bed? Im tired and my head hurts. With that Alice and Roselie led me slowly up the stairs, tripping only one time. I finally reached my bed where I feel asleep quickly.

I woke up. I stretched. I wasnt sure that the event of yesturday had really happend or if it was just a nightmare. But as soon as I was able to see... Wait SEE?? Yes! It worked. I ran toward the closest mirror and was amazed at what I saw. I was actually kinda good looking. I had worn my glasses for so long I forgot how green my eyes where. My hair was messy but sweeeeet. I ran towards Roselies room and slammed though the door.

"The hell Edward." She was about to say more until she saw me. She screamed and ran into my arms.

"Holy shit Edward. You Hott."


	3. Chapter 3

(BPOV)

I was finally here. My new home of Forks, Washington. I was excited to start my new life with my Father. I had really missed him. When I was living with my crazy mother.. I always wanted that since of security. And now I was going to get it with my father. After all the moving vans had left I was excited to fix up the new house my father had bought on hereing of my arrival. It was small and homey. It smelled of wood and new paint. I walked up to my room. The light yellow color was no contrast to the new white curtains that hung from the two big windows of my room. I could really see myself happy here. I know I would miss my mother and Phil. But most of all I would miss my boyfriend, Jacob. My sweet innocent Jacob. I sighed at the memory of him. I cared for him. But I knew today would be our last together. When he would arrive I would end us. It was best for both of us. The idea brought a sheen my water across my eyes. I would truly miss his warmth, his sweet kisses but most of all, his friendship. I was hoping we would be able to stay friends, but I would not bet my life on my abilty to. I continuted to wander the house when I heared a faint knocking at the door. I walked downstairs and opened the front door. And there stood two of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen in my entire life. I felt like a bad of chips next to a bag of sweet potatoes. I gave them the best smile I could.

"Like, Hi!" Said the gorgeous blonde on the right.

"Where your new neighbors and we just wanted to come over and say hi... So Hi!" The pixie like one to the left added.

"Hey, Im Bella. I ummm live here?" I really didnt know what to say. I mean who would?

"Of course you do silly!" The pixie added."Im Alice, and this is my sister Roselie. We live right over there in that white house." She pointed to the most gorgeous house I had ever seen. I left my face drop a little. These people were not only gorgeous but they also had gorgeous things.

"Do you want to come in?" I was trying my hardest cordial. But I had nothing to really offer. I had barly started to unpack the kitchen since Charlie had to go to work early this morning.

"Actually, we were wondering if you would like to come over to our house. You could meet our brother, Edward and our boyfriends later on." The one I now knew as Alice said. I was really starting to like both of them. They seemed very nice and pleasent so I decieded the accept. The walk was short and as we walked they asked me many questions. Like where I'm from, where I'v lived, how I like Forks so far. Nothing really personal so I answerd them without a thought. We made it to their house and I noticed many beautiful cars. A red BMW convertable, a yellow porshe, and the one that really stuck out was the silver volvo. It was nice, not flashy but still classy. We walked through the glamorous front doors. And I had never seen such a beautiful living room. The walls were a deep red color with matching long draps that hung from the extremely large large windows that were facing the east. I couldn't help but stare out the windows. You could barly make out a beautiful green meadow. I would make a point to visit there after I had set up the house.

"Sit." I was almost commanded by Roselie. I did what she said without really thinking about it. I was almost scared now as they started to stare me down.

"Ok Bella, we have to admit we wanted you to come here for reasons other then just being friendly neighbors. We need you to help us with our brother."

At the last part of the sentance I become very confused. I knew they would be able to read the questioning expression on my face.

"What we mean is.. well hes a nerd. And we cant be seen with him anymore. Dont get us wrong. Hes amazing. Hes smart and funny. But we have to uphold a certain... how you say.. "aura." I could not believe what I was hearing. Could these two people really be that selfish as to try to change their perfectly fine brother for their own gain. And what did I have to do with this?

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to hold back my anger.

"Well, We need a reason for Edward to WANT to change. And I think your perfect." Alice finished with a almost breath taking smile.

"What do you mean?" I could not see where in the hell I fit into this plan.

"Well Bella, we need to uhhh make him like you.. so well make him think your to good and then he'll try to get better and yeah!" Roselie finished looking very pleased that she was able to complete a single sentance.

"You have to be kidding me!" I almost yelled. I still could not believe someone could think so low of their brother to try to make him change.

"Nope! One second let me call him down. EDWARD!" Roselie screamed the name of her now doomed brother before I had the opertunity to stop her.

"I cant do this.. I.I .I I." I still could not believe what they were asking from me.

"EDWARD!!" Roselie again screamed. I heard someone coming down the stairs and I finally saw him. Yes he was nerdy but in a cute way. His messy hair was swept across his face. His large rimmed glasses were just ADORABLE! I could not find a single fault in his apperence. He seemed to be quite shocked that i was there.

"Edward, finally!" Roselie whined.

"Sorry sis.. I was uhhh.. sleeping. I didnt know we had company." Edward said with a silk like voice. Liek I said I could not see anything wrong with this boy.

"Oh yeah. This is our new neighbor, Bella. You remember seeing the moving vans a few days ago. Well they left a Bella behind." Roselie anwsered very innocently. Oh if only he knew.

He walked up to me and stuck his hand out for hme to shake. I gladly excepted and gave him a smile."Bella it is so nice to meet you. Im Edward." Again his voice hit me.

"Its nice to meet you to Edward."I said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

I then rememebered that I was on borrowed time. I took a quick glimse at my watch and noticed that Jacob would be here any second. I got up as quickly as possable. "Oh crap! I got to go. My boyfriend is coming to visit for the first time since I'v moved. Ill talk to you guys later though, K?" I had to get out. I quickly walked out to the door where I saw Jacobs car waiting at my house. Oh this was not going to be fun.

HEY GUYS! SO im extremly sad that no one is reading it. I would love some reviews. Because I really like this story but if yall dont im going to stop. So tell me if I should keep going.


	4. Not an Update but sad

OMGAH! Did yall here that Breaking Dawn is the last book in the Twilight saga.. im think im going to die crying!  



	5. Chapter 4

(BPOV)

I walked slowly towards Jacob. His big toothy smile was stretched across his face when I finally reached his side. He grabbed me up into a big huge softy kissing my head. He slowly brought my face up by pulling my chin up to meet his face. He leaned in for a kiss. I quickly dodged my face. I could feel the tears starting to flow again. He looked at my with a worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong babe? Arnt you happy to see me?" I honestly wasn't sure.

"Jacob we... we have to break up. Im sorry... I just cant be in a long distance relationship. Im sorry." Again, the tears fell. I hated doing this, but i just couldnt let myself be hurt.

"Oh thank G-d(religious thing...)" Jacob responded as he whiped away the fake sweat on his brow. I gasped at his reaction. Wheres the pleading? Wheres the "No dont leave me, I love yous?" I couldnt believe he was taking this so well. It kinda hurt.

"Excuse me?" I asked with more force then I thought possible.

"I didnt want to be the one to do it. I mean... look at me! How could I ever get the girls off me once they found out you were away?" He responded with a stupid cocky smile.

"I'v been looking at you for about year now, and I'm pretty sure your easy to resist." I returned his cocky smile.

"Excuse me?" He returned my eariler response.

"You heard what I said. And if you didn't it was probably your huge ego telling you how pretty you are, that was blocking me out." I said turning to walk back towards my house.

"Wait, Wait BELLA! Give me another chance! I was just kidding. Your the only girl that I have er loved!" He screamed at me. I heard him chasing after me. I reached my front door and right when I was about to close it. I faced Jacob

"You know what, I dont need a pretty boy beside me to make me look less pretty. So why don't you go find some ugly girl to make you look even better?" I said As I slammed the door in his face.

He remained there for a few hours ringing and knock at my door. He finally Left after Charlie returned home. Its amazing what a cop car will do to a man.

"Heya Bells!" Charlie called from the living room. I was currently in the kitchen making spagetti. I felt bad. I had'nt had enough time to really make something good. Even with my minimal effort Charlie was happy. He was easily satisfied. I knew we were going to get along great.

Jacob would come by ever day, trying to get me back once Charlie had left for the day. I was so happy school would be starting soon so I wouldnt have to be in the house to just wait for him.

I had'nt seen my gorgeous neighbors since the day we met. I wondered what Edward was doing. Oh G-d, I wondered what his sisters were doing to him. I cringed at the thought. With that another knock was coming from the front door. I was so over this. Jacob was going to get a piece of my mind and possiably my fist. I stomped my way to the door and opened it quickly. Before I actually looked to see who was at the door, I started yelling.

"JACOB, if you keep showing up here, I will get a bog dog just so it will eat you!" I screamed into the unknowing face.

"Bella?" a beautiful voice asked me. I could almost hear the smirk that was on his face.

I mentally cursed my self in my mind as I looked up to see who was really standing at my door. And there he was. Leaning against the doorframe looking completly delicious.

"Edward?"

(EPOV)

After she finished yelling at me and finally saw who was really there a beautiful blush crept across her cheeks. She was truly gorgeous.

"Im so sorry. My ex boyfriend has been hounding me lately." She stammered.

EX? YES! I was doing a quick victory dance in my head before she finally snapped me out my happy place.

"So that boyfriend you had last time we talked, ya'll(sorry.. im from the south) broke up?" I could'nt help but smile at my question. I felt bad because it had clearly caused her pain to end this relationship.

She gave a quick laugh. This laugh made my heart flutter. She smiled alil before responding, "Yeah.. but instead of my exboyfriend he in now my current stalker." She laughed and I couldnt help but join in.

"Well thats good. Becuase I wanted to do this since I got here." I started to lean into her and she did the same. My hands reached up to grab her face while her hands reached out and grabbed the back of my hair. Our faces nearly reached, my eyes started to close when we were quickly interupted with a loud bang. We jumped from where we were and Bella got a stange look on her face. I turned around to see that a car door had created the loud noise and now a large man in his late teens walked towards us. A angry look on his face. I looked at Bella, and she truly looked scared.

The only thing she was able to say, and this was only in a whisper was "Jacob."

HELLO EVERYONE!

Im happy people like my story now! YAY

REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVED!!


	6. Chapter 5

JPOV

I rode up towards Bella's house. I was preparing myself for another day of begging for her to take me back , and she better, the gas to ride up here was really getting expensive. Its like 3.50 a gallon now. I can't afford to keep doing this. Well unless she takes me back then I be back when ever she wants me to. As long as she pays for half the gas that is. I mean come on, can she really expect me to keep doing this. I mean she keeps send me mixed signals. She slams the door in my face. What can be hotter than that? Then she calls the cops, what could be colder then that? I can't stand the questions! I quickly raced the down the street in her neighborhood. Reaching the house, I saw Bella and this other guy leaning towards each other all suspicious-like...like they were about to kiss...How dare she! I quickly parked my car on the other side of the street and got out as quickly as possible, slamming my car door in the process. They quickly pulled apart and turned towards my direction. Both with shocked expressions on their faces. I saw her mouth something to him but was not able to make it out. I made my way to them trying to look as vicious as possible. I finally reached them. They both look terrified. YES! I had done my job at looking mean, now it was my chance to really play up my new character.

"What is going on here Bella? Aren't you supposed to be MY girlfriend? Who is this girly- man we got here? Whats your name buddy boy?" I asked snarling each word.

"Point one: I am not your girlfriend. Point two: He is not a girly man. And three." Bella was cut off by her new friend.

"Point three: I am not your buddy... buddy." Her friend gave the last point in their bulletin.

"The name's Edward." The boy extended his hand. I gave it a quick once over before excepting it. I gave it a squeeze hoping to break or possibly cause at least a nice fat bruise, but he quickly retorted with his own vice grip. We both took our hands back and gave them a little shake, each extending our fingers to relieve some of the pain we had caused each other.

"Jacob." I returned. "And this girl you were just holding just happens to be my girlfriend."

"JACOB! I want nothing to do with you! What happened to those hordes of girls that wanted you? Hmmmhmmm? What happened to your apparent fan club that was going to try and steal you away from me? Did they leave you once they found out how un-amazing you truly are?" Damn, that burned. I tried my best to not burst out into tears. How embarrassing.

"Well, I see how it is! You're leaving me for pretty boy over here!" I shouted at her. I ran to my car, quickly climbed in and raced home. She could at least offer to pay for half the gas.

BPOV

Thank G-d he was finally gone. I really could not stand him anymore. Though I did feel really bad about how I treated him. Maybe I was a little harsh. I should call him tonight to say I was sorry. But what kind of message would that send to him. He would probably be back here tomorrow saying he was happy I had taken him back. He could be so dense. Edward brought me back from my thinking by taking my hand into his, and giving it a sweet kiss. I knew he could see right through me.

"It's OK Bella. You needed to be mean to finally get the message across." He smiled, taking all my regret away. He leaned in, getting closer and closer. His lips were right by mine. I could smell the minty-ness of his tooth paste and the bitter sweetness of his cologne. His lips finally met mine. The kiss was short and sweet since we were interrupted by a "Hmmhmmm" In the back ground. Dang it! Why is everyone against me today? We pulled apart to find my dad standing at the foot of the stairs. Arms crossed, looking embarrassed. I knew my redness of my cheeks now matched his own.

"Hey Isabella. I was able to get home early. Thought you would like to go see a movie or sometin with your old man, but I guess you're busy so I'll see ya later."

Charlie started to walk away.

"No Dad wait!" I called after him. "I can hang out with Edward later." I gave Edward an apologetic look and he nodded back. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to my dad. I looked back and saw Edward with a really weird expression on his face. I wonder what that boy could be thinking about right now.

EPOV

I KISSED BELLA SWAN!!!! I was trying my hardest to stay composed while she walked away. She turned towards me and gave me a confused face. I sent her back a slight smile. When she was finally out of sight I jumped up and down, causing the door frame to shake a bit. When I was finished with my little dance of victory I looked to the street to see a few kids. All looking quit scared. I knew one of them. Danny. He was in love with my sisters. I walked down the stairs towards the street. I kept walking until I finally make it to my house. I was greeted by Rose on the couch with Emmett doing G-d knows what. I didn't look once I saw them on there.

Alice was in the kitchen with Jasper making something. She was at the stove and asked Jasper to come try some of the soup she was making. He tasted it, gave her a quick kiss.

"Its delicious baby." he walked away. I saw him spit it out into the trash can. Wow, we must really love her to deal with her cooking. He then saw me and mouthed "Help" I laughed causing Alice to spin around.

"EDDY! Whatch dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiin." She is so weird.

"Nothing Alice." I tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Sure. I saw you and Bella, stupid face. I also saw you sucking face!" She burst into giggles at her stupid joke.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EDDY BOY!" WHY IS EVERY ONE TALKING LIKE THAT TODAY?!" Emmett walked in.

"So I heard about you and Bella! Congrats man!" Wow Emmett was actually being nice.

"And to think, I thought you were gay." And it ends.

Tonight was going to be an interesting one.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I know you hate me! But I had a project, it was over 40 pages and I thought I was dead for a few days after. So don't kill me. And review.


	7. Chapter 6

(BPOV)

The ride to the theatre was ackward to say the least. I could tell Charlie was looking my way and I felt the heat of my blush on my cheeks. I guess its just a little weird when your dad walks up on you making out with the next door neighbor. When we finally made it to the movies we decided to see Shutter. It was opening night so we were both worried that tickets would have been sold out in mere minutes. We were wrong. We were the only ones in the entire Theatre. We decided to go to the back so we could see everything perfectly. We wished we hadn't.

"Wow, Dad.. That was umm interesting." I could not help but start to laugh when my dads face became twisted as if sucking on a lemon.

"Oh yeah. That ghost was as unintimidating as well... YOU!" He laughed when I threw some leftover popcorn in direction.

It was good to be able to spend some real time wit my dad. Living so far away from him had caused us to drift apart. But not that was living with him, I felt as if we were gong to be really great friends, even though what I really needed was a parent. I believed Charlie could be both, unlike Renee.

We looked at the time and figured we had enough time to grab something to eat. We stopped by the cute little sandwich shop. I wasnt very hungry but it was a 'when in Rome' situation. I got a simple ham sandwhich. While Dad got turkey. We decided that we might as well just stick around and eat.

"Sooo... Whats up with the Cullen kid? Are ya'll like dating or something?" My dads face became a light shade of pink.

"I don't know. I mean he's great and all, but I just got out of that thing with Jake. We see how that turned out. I don't think I'm a relationship kinda person. No one in our family is. I might as well just give up." The last sentance came out in a quite whisper.

No one in our family was ever able to keep a good relatioship working. Renee only just found her soul mate AFTER having a child.

I felt my chin being lifted up. Charlies hand was rough from all the hard work he had done.

"Bella, I loved your mother with all my heart. People in this family have never not loved someone. People are differnt. We have our faults and problems but we also have our good qualities. You're smart and beautiful, any man would love to be with you. But even though me and your mother did not work out, we have never regretted loving each other. Because we made you."

I could not help but tear up. It was so good to hear these things from my father. I smiled and decided he was right. Not the whole beautiful thing. but thw whole just nedd to wait thing. Life will happen when it does.

"Come on Dad. Lets get home." I said.

We got home and found flowers on the door step.

Bella, I would it if you would join me for dinner one night this week.

With all respects,

Edward.

I was flabbergasted. What a great guy he truly was.

"Well Bells, Thats there boys a keeper." I smiled and kissed my hair before unlocking the door and going up the stairs towards his room while I stood at the front steps with a big goofy smile on my face.

"You know its not to late to go say hey Bells." Charlie yelled from up stairs. I did'nt even remember running to their door or even knocking. All I remember is Edward opening the door and attacking him with Kisses.

* * *

HEY GUYS!!

SO heres an update! YAY! Please Review.. it is greatly appreciated! Reviews get the chapters up quicker.. Yes I went there..

OH the thing that happened in the movie theatre really happened to my friends and me! HAHAHAH. We talked sooooooooo loud, it was awsome


	8. Chapter 7

(Epov)

The day had gone by pretty slowly as a waited for Bellas' return from her father-daughter day. I could not stand not being with her. Her beautiful hair and deep knowing eyes. She was as close to perfect as any human being could ever be. I decieded that today would be a good day for exercising with the muscle bond Emmett. He immedially offered his services once he heard about my 'change'. But first I would have to find him. I knew he would have probably snuck in last night like he did most nights. I slowly and quitly walked up the stairs towards Rose's room.

I knocked once. Twice. Three times. This is when I decided that I had a right, as a brother, to barge in. I opened the door. A loud cricking sound exploded from the door. There in the bed lay my older sister and her boyfriend. Gross. I coughed. Trying my hardest to wake them up without touching them. Louder, I coughed again. Finally, they both started to stir. Then finally after another cough. Rose started to stretch. Then coudled closer to Emmett. Even though I really could not stand him, I was happy for Rose. They seemed very much in love.

Emmett held her tighter also. Damn it. These two could sleep forever. I couldnt stand it anymore.

"ROSE, DAMN IT! WAKE UP!" I screamed trying to immitate our father who would have flipped if he wouuld have seen this. Rose instantly got up. looking shocked. I could tell she didn't know who it was.

"DAD! Oh GOD! Its nothing. Wait, Edward? You BASTARD!" She screamed as a doubled over in laughter.

"That is NOT funny Edward." She began to get out of bed.

"WOAHHH! Rose, please. I rather not see my sister naked." I said, as I started to cover my eyes with my hards.

"I'm not. Edward, do you really think that is all we do? Sex? I love him, and sometimes I just want to cuddle and know hes there." She said looking sad that I would think that way about her.

"Rose, its not that. I dont know what its like." I said sounded sorry.

"We all know that Edward." I smirked at me. I threw back her pillow. She looked shocked and threw the pillow back. Oh no. She grabbed more and more off her bed. Even the one Emmett's head was currently lying on. He awoke. Looked around at the pillow fight my sister and I were now currently in. He put his head back down, now useing his hands arms and a makeshift pillow.

We were both laughing so hard we collapsed. We hadn't had this much fun in a long time. And it felt good to finally just see her as Rose and not as Emmetts girlfriend. We layed on the ground for a few minutes laughing and trying to catch our breath.

"That was fun." Rose said, throwing one the last remaining pillows at my face. I caught it and layed it beside me.

"Yeah." Laughes. "it was. The reason I came up here was to see if Emmett would like to help me exercise."

Right when those words came out of my mouth Emmetes head popped up.

"Exercise? WHAT! WHERE?" He started to search around the room as if in some magically way a treadmill would aprear out of no where thanks to the muscle bound exercise fairy.

"Yeah, Emmett. Would you be so kind as to help me exercise?" I asked knowing the anwser.

"Dude, I don't get all of those words except help and exercise. So yeah." Damn, what an idiot. He quickly got up. and I was happy to see, he was also clothed. He told me to go get dressed and meet him down stairs in a few minutes. I said thank you and quickly rused towards my room and put on a old gym shirt and shorts. I made it down stairs to see Emmett looking far to excited.

"LETS GO LITTLE MAN!" He screamed reaching for my arm and pulling me towards his massive jeep. We spent hours exercising and hurting. Push up, crunches, pullups. Machine after machine causing more and more pain to ripple through my body.

We were finally finished. We headed home. Emmett looked little effected by the massive amount of exercise he had also done when not forcing it on me. We were finally back at the house. Emmett decided that he was going to take a shower first. Does he parents ever wonder where he is? I wondered. Right then there were hard knocks at the door.

I pulled myself from the couch. Hurting all over. Right as I anwsered the door. I was attcked my kisses. I really hopped it was Bella. But I knew it was by the sweetness of gher lips. She pulled away, ahuge smile on her lips.

"Thank you so much for the flowers! It was so sweet." She kissed me again before saying goodbye and heading home.

Flowers? What flowers?

* * *

AHHHH! RR

* * *


	9. I need help AN

Ok soo.. im trying! I really need help.. I just cant seem to get my mind back on this story.. I would really like someone to cowrite this with me.. if anyone is interested.. please contact me

* * *


End file.
